Hidden Muggles and Fake Witches
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: Alyssa Minchinbury has a misson, well, no, Hermione Granger, that's her name now isn't it. Well anyway, she has a mission, and no one's going to get in her way, nope, no one. AU, very much AU. Spoliers for all books and movies. Enjoy.


**A/N: Hello, New Story! This little plot bunny which I have every intention of turning into a multi-chapter hit me while I was at the beach with my brothers while I was being dumped by a wave...my wonderful brain loves doing that to me, 'Hey! Awesome idea, I know you busy trying to get to the surface and avoid being knocked out by that kid learning how to surf on a way to big board but I think you'll love this, of course you'll have to hold onto this for a weak before you can get home from camping but then you'll write it out okay? Boom.' So yeah, sorry that was weird...more notes at the bottom! I ramble far to much.**

* * *

The halls were silent, well as silent as a hallway could be, there were the customary tick of the clock on the wall showing that it was fifteen past one in the morning, there was the sounds of the heating stuttering on along with the dodgy fluorescent lights flickering on and off.

The quiet was interrupted by footsteps, quiet and carefully placed footsteps, it was as if this person did not want to be heard nor seen.

Around the corner a man dressed in black clothing appeared his face was covered in a black balaclava, his sea blue eye's peeked out from underneath and his mouth was shown wearing a confused frown, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt and long black jean's with black canvas shoes enclosed around his feet.

He was of an average height for an adult man and seemed to be reasonably well built.

"Well done Fraser, would have snuck right past our old security, too bad we upgraded it hm?" A man said scathingly, this man was slightly overweight and wearing a pinstriped suit and a matching bowler's hat, his skin was sickly pale and his eyes were a dull brown. He appeared from the shadows clapping slowly and sarcastically.

"Hand over the files Fraser, we know you have them." The suited man said walking forwards now.

"Who's we?" The man all dressed in black, and who the suited man had called Fraser, asked.

"Oh! Did I forget to introduce them? Silly me." The man in the suit snarled and lifted his right hand to his mouth; drawing in a deep breath he released a shrill whistle.

From every direction stepped forward silver masked people wielding different sized and coloured sticks of wood.

"Hand over the files Fraser." The man in the suit snarled again, "Or things will be getting ugly."

Fraser hung his head in defeat and stepped forward holding something behind his back, the man in the suit smiled brightly, yellow teeth glinting in the dodgy light.

"Minister it's a muggle weapon!" Grunted one of the masked people off to the right, in an instant the people had stepped forward seizing Fraser's arms, two of them fell to the ground with gunshot wounds in their arm or leg.

His fight against them was quickly lost as his arms were twisted behind his back and someone had knocked him down onto his knees.

"Where is the file!" The suited man screamed, rather girlishly.

"I don't have it." Fraser grinned tauntingly at the man in the suit, mocking him.

"Then who does?" The other man screamed again, frustrated at Fraser's taunting grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fraser smirked at the man, "Admit it Fudge, your being found out whether you like it or not."

Fudge slapped Fraser across the face with the back of his hand sharply, Fraser's head turned with the hit. Turning to face his followers Fudge began snapping orders.

"One of you go through his memories, he'll show us who has the files, I don't care if you have to torture him first, actually I'll give you a raise if you do." Fudge looked around at the people surrounding him, not one had moved.

"Well get a move on!" Fudge snapped but the masked people around him only shuffled a bit, it was quiet for a moment before one of them spoke up.

"It's too late minister." He grumbled and Fudge raised his eyebrows impatiently.

"What do you mean it's too late? I'll do it if you insist on being cowards!" Fudge span sharply on his heel and started forward but faltered to a stop when he saw what the man had meant.

While his back had been turned Fraser had bitten down on a capsule between his back teeth releasing a deadly poison.

Fraser was dead.

* * *

**A/N: So what ya think? I like this idea so very, very much but you don't know it yet because that was just the prolouge, did anyone like Fraser? I did then I realized for this to work at all I had to ya know...kill him off, sorry if this sounds ridicoulously spy movie like but I am aiming for that so not sorry...anyway, here is a tiny explanation about the death eaters joining with Fudge.**

**1. These are the weakinglings, you know, Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, people like that, because this is set in Harry's First year the major death eaters would be too busy doing other stuff like surviving Azkaban or looking for their master and other stuff like that.**

**2. I always had a feeling that Fudge had hired Death Eaters and gotten them to work for him, and then passed them onto the evil lion (Scrimgour I think it's spelt), I don't know but that's just how I felt...**

**Right well, please review and tell me what you thought of it, don't worry it'll be getting more magical soon, hopefully.**

**Oh did you like the title? I don't know about it, anytime throughout this fic please put in better titles if you want, I'm not very good at them...**


End file.
